mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Captain Planet and the Planeteers is an American animated program created by Ted Turner and Barbara Pyle. The series was produced by Turner Program Services and DIC Enterprises and broadcast on TBS from September 15, 1990, to December 5, 1992. The story centered around the Planeteers, five young adults who were given the powers of fire, water, earth, wind, and heart from Gaia, the Spirit of the Earth, fight villains who were polluting the Earth. When troubles got difficult, the Planeteers combine the five powers to summon Captain Planet. 'Skumm Lord (Season 1, Episode 4)' Verminous Skumm, a mutant humanoid rat and one of the major villains of the series, creates a chemical disease called Rat Rot and contaminates several water supplies in Brazil with it. Anyone who drinks the contaminated water will turn into a mutant rat like himself and be under his control. The Planeteers manage to shut down one of Skumm's plants producing Rat Rot, but Wheeler, Linka, and Gi, in trying to shut down another of Skumm's plants, are exposed to Rat Rot and become mutant humanoids rats under the control of Skumm. Kwame and Ma-Ti, the remaining Planeteers, grab the others and head to the jungle to locate a plant capable for curing Rat Rot. The plant is in danger of being lost to cattle ranching, and only Ma-Ti's friend the Shaman knows where to find it. With the plant in hand, The Shaman cures the other Planeteers of Rat Rot and Captain Planet gathers the flowers and spread the cure to all of the affected people. 2019-08-16 (47).png|Verminous Skumm takes his Rat Rot and contaminates a local well 2019-08-16 (48).png 2019-08-16 (49).png|A local woman drinks the contaminated water... 2019-08-16 (50).png 2019-08-16 (51).png|and begins to change into a humanoid rat 2019-08-16 (52).png 2019-08-16 (53).png 2019-08-16 (54).png|The transformation is complete... 2019-08-16 (55).png|and she scares away a local man 2019-08-16 (56).png|Skumm summons her by whistling... 2019-08-16 (57).png|she turns and follows Skumm... 2019-08-16 (58).png|into the sewers to his base 2019-08-16 (59).png|Many people are transformed into rats by Rat Rot 2019-08-16 (60).png 2019-08-16 (61).png|A young boy sees the Planeteers coming... 2019-08-16 (62).png|heads for the sewer entrance... 2019-08-16 (63).png|and runs through the sewers to Skumm's base 2019-08-16 (65).png|Skumm completes another batch of Rat Rot 2019-08-16 (66).png|The Rat Rot people gather the Rat Rot into barrels for transport 2019-08-16 (67).png 2019-08-16 (68).png|Skumm whistles for his Rat Rot victims to get the Planeteers 2019-08-16 (69).png|The Rat Rot victims hear the whistle... 2019-08-16 (70).png|and amass on the Planeteers 2019-08-16 (71).png|Skumm orders the Rat Rot victims to get the Planeteers 2019-08-16 (72).png 2019-08-16 (73).png|Rat Rot victims at Skumms's second base see the Planeteers 2019-08-16 (74).png|Wheeler uses fire to damage Skumm's helicopter 2019-08-16 (75).png|Skumm uses a load crane to capture Wheeler 2019-08-16 (76).png|Skumm raises Wheeler up... 2019-08-16 (77).png|then drops Wheeler... 2019-08-16 (78).png|into a barrel of Rat Rot 2019-08-16 (79).png|Wheeler pulls Linka into the Rat Rot in trying to get out... 2019-08-16 (80).png|and splashes Rat Rot onto Gi 2019-08-16 (81).png 2019-08-16 (82).png|Linka and Wheeler get out of the barrel 2019-08-16 (83).png|Skumm sends more Rat Rot victims to get the Planeteers 2019-08-16 (84).png 2019-08-16 (85).png|Wheeler tries to reach for a rope from the Geocruser... 2019-08-16 (86).png|but instead begins to feel the effects of Rat Rot... 2019-08-16 (87).png 2019-08-16 (88).png|and becomes the latest rat henchman of Skumm 2019-08-16 (90).png|Gi and Linka see Wheeler's transformation... 2019-08-16 (91).png|and then begin their own transformations into Skumm's henchrats 2019-08-16 (92).png|The new Rodenteers (as Skumm calls them) look up at the Geocruser 2019-08-16 (93).png|The Rodenteers huddle around the rope... 2019-08-16 (94).png|until Skumm summons them with his whistling... 2019-08-16 (95).png|which they hear... 2019-08-16 (96).png|and come over to Skumm 2019-08-16 (97).png|Skumm puts the Rodenteers to work loading Rat Rot... 2019-08-16 (98).png|until they are roped up and away by the Geo-cruser 2019-08-16 (99).png 2019-08-16 (100).png 2019-08-16 (101).png|The Rodenteers are contained while Kwame and Ma-ti try to find the cure for Rat Rot 2019-08-16 (102).png|The Rodenteers look on... 2019-08-16 (103).png|as Skumm undoes the lock... 2019-08-16 (104).png|and sets them free ... 2019-08-16 (105).png|and orders them to dump Rat Rot into the water supply 2019-08-16 (106).png|The Rodenteers head out to dump the Rat Rot 2019-08-16 (107).png 2019-08-16 (108).png 2019-08-16 (109).png|Rodenteer Wheeler is about to dump the Rat Rot... 2019-08-16 (110).png|when the animals heed Ma-ti's call... 2019-08-16 (111).png|and cause Rodenteer Wheeler to drop the Rat Rot... 2019-08-16 (112).png|while the monkeys tie the Rodenteers up 2019-08-16 (113).png|The Shaman brings the Rat Rot cure to Gi 2019-08-16 (114).png|gets her to inhale the vapor 2019-08-16 (115).png|...and cures her of Rat Rot 2019-08-16 (116).png|The Shaman does the same thing for Wheeler and Linka... 2019-08-16 (117).png 2019-08-16 (118).png|and cures them of Rat Rot 2019-08-16 (120).png|Captain Planet spreads the Rat Rot cure by rain... 2019-08-16 (121).png 2019-08-16 (122).png 2019-08-16 (123).png|and cures all the Rat Rot victims Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Mind Control Category:Corruption Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Glowing Eyes